Shake (Wonderful World)
Shake is one of the few Male Bounty Hunters in the Doujin Fighter: Wonderful World. VS Battles Wiki-esque profile Summary Shake is a Half Human, Half Spirit Bounty Hunter that resides mainly in Imperial City Ainefir. Despite not being much of a talker, when something interests him, he talks about it even a little bit. To satisfy his Spirit Half, he usually relaxes in the forests. Despite this, he offsets his common sense a little. He prefers not to be with Females that massively populate the world (Opposite to characters like Neptunia's Noire, & RED.). His Half Spirit form resides in his Left Eye, granting Shake the ability to "sense" magic flow, and spirits/souls of others. Despite this, he sees with both of his eyes, thus, the left one strains his vision abit... Powers & Stats Tier: High 7-B Name: Shake, "The Power of Silence". Origin: Wonderful World Age: 20 Gender: Male Classification: Human, Bounty Hunter, Half-Human, Swordsman Powers & Abilities: [http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Superhuman_Physical_Characteristics '''Superhuman Speed, Strength, Durability], Wind Manipulation, Spirit H4X, Battle - Precognition (Paused when happening; this is unique as the battle itself pauses for around a second, allowing for Shake to possibly anticipate; or guess the opponent's next move.), Blade Creation, Counter-Strike (Whenever an opponent does a physical attack that's not low, Shake can react within no less than 20 milliseconds (Or 2 Centiseconds.) of one second by using his O Ability, and punishing the opponent with a swift but powerful slash at the rest of the duration.)' 'Attack Potency:' '''Large City Level' (Is on par with Orphe as one of the most powerful Bounty Hunters (Both can trade blows with each other with most hits from Orphe being counterattack fodder. Even if Orphe wins, she admits that Shake is a very amazing fighter, implying that the two could be equals.).) Speed: Peak Human (He can move somewhat far with his hops.) Unknown, maybe Relativistic (Simply put, Shake can use his Spirit Eye to pause his precognitive time for a second to regain composure, or potentially react to enemy action, thus able to either dodge, block, counter, or even fool the enemy into thinking he's predicting...), possibly Massively Hypersonic+ maybe faster. (Almost immediately after a physical attack is used by an opponent, Shake can counter the attack at 20 Millisecond's notice, slashing the opponent while they're stunned.), Massively Hypersonic (Corona's "Punishment" FINISH SKILL is a contender as one of the fastest in the Verse (Not counting Startup Frames, an opponent has to react to this speed to not get hit, which the move itself is nearly as fast as the startup.); Score Points for being hard to dodge.). Lifting Strength: Unknown (Despite his Heavyweight status, he has never once lifted anyone.) Striking Strength: Class GJ (Being the silent type, he defeats foes by any means necessary. His KICK is strong enough to send a 125kg "Heathrod" flying. His Verse's Combobility is similar to that of GUILTY GEAR.) Durability: Large Mountain Level (Survived Chartette's Finish Skill, which can cause an explosion, has survived MANY hits at one time in a combo) Stamina: Very High (Has to handle Eyestrain at the worst possible time when it happens. A small cost for using his Spirit Eye.) Range: Can stab an opponent in the back with well placed blades, and can summon Wind Reppukens that only get increasingly faster to the point where even faraway foes can only take the hit. Aside from that, he has extended reach with his blade. Standard Equipment: Sword, Wind Magic, & Spirit Eye H4X. Intelligence: Unlike Ryuza, he actually is willing to write reports that Ryuza would be bored to sleep with. He also is an expert at silent kills, because he hates loud noises. He is also possibly on par with Orphe in terms of Bounty Hunting skills. Weaknesses: Loud noises & those who use Sound Manipulation to deafen others, Shake's Spirit Eye, albeit useful at times, is comparable to Shiki Tohno's Mystical Eyes of Death Perception as they both strain the eyes of their owners, Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sword Silence:' Shake's O Ability. A Parry move with the benefit of a Counter Hit if successful. Only applies to Upper/Mid attacks, and cannot block projectiles. Time it well... *'Ultimate Sword:' Shake does a full swing with his sword. Increases Blade Gauge when hit. A fourth slash of this caliber does extra damage, but resets the meter. *'Land Rays:' Shake swings his sword, creating a Giant Reppuken-Like move that builds up for a second, then charges at the opponent fast. Can travel across the entire arena. *'Brandish Circle:' Shake swings his sword in an upward arc. Has potential as an Anti-Air move. *'Trent Rod:' A distance blade created by Shake's Spirit Eye that can stab an opponent from behind. Has to be placed with great care, otherwise it WILL miss. *'Cloud Lift:' Shake slashes his sword down with great force, slamming the opponent on the spot. *'Blade Hazard:' Shake's Main FINISH SKILL. Shake slashes the opponent to death, then slashes them once more before slashing them through to the other side. *'Eye of Spirits:' Shake's other FINISH SKILL. Allows his Spirit Eye to react to any situation by pausing Shake's Reaction Time (In other words; Time Manipulation in a sense), allowing him to react what comes at him, whether it's a Projectile, or a heavy hit. It can read the movements of the opponent to see a BIG attack coming, allowing him to either Block, Jump out of the way, Counter hit, or even Parry it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:What-If? fighters Category:Male Category:Swordsmen Category:Fighting game fighters Category:Part Human Category:Doujin Game Character